Resfriado
by UnsualUchiha
Summary: Dante ha cogido un resfriado, y ha quedado en las manos de su novio Chris para cuidarlo; y aunque no es medico, sabe de uno que otro metodo para bajar la fiebre; Dante le dara un bonito detalle como recompensa por aguantarlo toda la noche.


"Idiota"

"¿Qué?"

"Me siento mal. Cúrame"

"No soy médico, Dante. No deberías pasar tanto tiempo fuera con este frio, y menos en camiseta"

El mayor de ambos puso el tazón de sopa vacio en la mesa, para después tocar el cuello del castaño. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

"Quítate la ropa, Dante"

"¿Vas a violarme?"

"No, voy a ponerte crema"

Suspiro frustrado Redfield. Dante era como un niño. Un muy pervertido niño dentro del cuerpo de un jodido ángel con insaciables ganas de sexo. Lo había dicho, el no era medico pero aun así, conocía algunos modos para bajar la fiebre. La fiebre de Dante rosaba los treinta y ocho grados, y eso lo sabia apenas tocándolo.

Se levanto y tomo la crema que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, y regreso para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Dante se quito la sabana que lo cubría, y con ella la camiseta roja, quedando solo en bóxers. Chris noto que los pezones de Dante estaban erectos, quizás por el frio. Pero se veían jodidamente apetecibles. Podría morir una y otra vez solo para darle una mordida, y que Dante gimiera de placer.

Pero tenía que controlarse. Ser fuerte. Dante estaba enfermo y debía cuidar de él.

"Dije la ropa. _Toda_"

El castaño, por primera vez en sus 22 años, obedeció a una orden sin objetar nada y se saco el bóxer negro que cargaba. De seguro, era a causa de la fiebre tan alta. El chico estaba delirando ya. O eso era lo que imaginaba.

Dante quedo mirando el techo de la habitación. Estaba realmente mal. Sus ojeras llegaban hasta sus pómulos, casi de manera exagerada. Su piel bronceada estaba pálida, y su nariz estaba roja, desde el tabique hasta las fosas.

Era una imagen deprimente.

Chris puso crema en sus manos. Su cuerpo vibro al instante al sentir el frio. Hacia al menos dos horas en las que la crema estaba ahí, y aun no perdía el frio de nevera.

Después de tener las manos empapadas de crema, las puso sobre los abdominales de Dante. Sintió el cuerpo del castaño retorcerse.

"Esta mierda está _muy_ fría, idiota"

Chris lo ignoro. Si se ponía a prestarle atención a sus quejas seguramente terminaría arropándole, y contribuyendo al aumento de su fiebre.

"Es esto o bañarte con agua congelada, Dante"

El castaño no dijo más nada, y los labios de Chris se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Comenzó a frotar sus manos por el abdomen de Dante, con calma, hasta llegar a su cuello y volver a bajar. Su piel estaba caliente, ardiendo por completo.

Repitió la acción varias veces, subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo, llenándolo de crema y una que otra caricia bastante discreta. Dante solo se estremecía y vibraba, y Chris no sabía porque, si por el frio de la crema, o por las carisias que le daba.

Apenas podía contenerse; no todos los días tenía a Dante en ese estado tan sumiso. Independientemente de que estuviese enfermo, el chico era muy rebelde. Recordaba la vez en la que lo habían operado de apendicitis, y al salir de la clínica le mostro su trasero a unas enfermeras, solo para después quejarse del dolor. No lo había atendido antes con una fiebre, y menos una alta.

De solo pensar en Dante en ese estado de sumisión, pero sano, sentía una potente erección que debía controlar. Si el otro no estuviese enfermo, el revolcón que le estaría dando en ese momento seria monumental. El propio Zeus bajaría a aplaudir semejante espectáculo carnal.

El sexo con Dante siempre era apasionado, ardiente. Pero Chris quería, en algún momento, verlo sumiso. Pidiendo más con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Similar a una película porno gay amateur.

Dejo de pasar sus manos por el abdomen del castaño para dejar la crema fija, y se levanto de donde estaba nuevamente para ir a lavarse las manos. Dante lucia mucho más relajado, aunque con ligeros espasmos por el frio.

Al regresar, Chris le puso los bóxers. Aun con toda la fiebre que tenía, no podía dejarlo desnudo. Eso solo empeoraría su estado. Y el de su erección.

Tomo una de las revistas que estaban en mesita de noche del castaño, y comenzó a ojearla. Miro el reloj, y vio que eran las dos de la mañana. Suspiro cansado y volvió a fijar la vista en la revista. Las letras se comenzaron a amontonar unas a otras, haciendo que le fuese imposible la lectura.

Maldijo el sueño y cansancio que tenía en ese momento.

Había tenido que cuidar de Dante toda la mañana, y de hecho, ya eran las dos de la mañana del día siguiente. No había dormido nada, y mucho menos comido algo en todo ese tiempo. Lo único era esa sopa que el mismo había hecho, pero Dante se comió prácticamente la olla entera. A pesar de estar enfermo, su apetito increíblemente no se vio afectado.

Sonrió de medio lado, Dante era alguien único. Estiro uno de sus brazos, para tomar la mano de Dante. Ya ambos tenían un método para esas ocasiones; Si se sentía muy caliente, lo apretaría y Chris despertaría para bajarle la fiebre. Las cosas fuesen muy sencillas, si el sueño no fuese tan bárbaro.

Poco a poco, Chris quedo completamente dormido en la silla, tomado de la mano con el castaño. Este ultimo si llevaba dormido desde que le habían puesto la crema.

A la mañana siguiente, Dante había amanecido mucho mejor, levantándose mas temprano que de costumbre. Sus ojos ya no estaban rojos, y su piel estaba con una temperatura normal. Seguía semidesnudo en la cama, y cuando intento levantarse, lo vio.

Vio a Chris a su lado, dormido en una posición incomoda, pero aun sin soltar su mano.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en el rostro de Dante, quien sacudió la mano del otro para despertarlo.

Chris despertó exaltado por los movimientos de Dante, y con su mano libre limpio un chorrito de saliva, mientras miraba hacia ambos lados

"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes fiebre?"

"Estoy bien, _idiota_. No sucede nada, solo me estoy despertando, _idiota_. Y la fiebre se me quito hace rato" dijo Dante de modo natural. Con agilidad, se movió hasta quedar encima de las piernas de Chris "Gracias por cuidarme anoche" susurro el castaño, pegando su cuerpo al del otro en un abrazo quizás demasiado cálido.

Chris solo abrió los ojos de modo exagerado

"¿Seguro que te sientes bien?"

"Si, _seguro_"

Dante beso el cuello de Chris, de modo lento, y con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Debía compensar a Chris por cuidarlo en la noche. Hacia unos días lo había visto viendo pornografía amateur, así que imaginaba que Chris quería un pasivo sumiso. Haría todo lo que estuviese en sus manos, y en los límites de su paciencia para complacerlo

"Quiero agradecerte por cuidar de mi, _Christopher_"

Chris iba a decir una cosa, pero se detuvo.

"¿_Christopher_?"

Ahí había algo malo. Dante jamás le diría Christopher, si apenas con algo de dificultad podía decirle Chris. De resto, eran puros apodos.

Miro a su espalda, al enorme ventanal y vio que aun era de noche. Miro al reloj de la mesa, y eran las nueve de la mañana. Algo andaba realmente mal.

"¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?"

Tanta insistencia de Chris le estaba alborotando los nervios. Estaba por abofetearlo y decirle "**Coño, que si, cojeme ya carajo**" pero debía contenerse. Aunque claro, tenía su gracia verlo.

"Si, _Christopher_"

Y ahí estaba otra vez con el Christopher. Eso tenía que ser un sueño, o algo así, pero Chris no se pondría a pensar en eso en ese preciso momento. No. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando, de poder tomar ese cuerpo y hacerlo retorcerse de placer nuevamente. Tenían días sin tener relaciones.

"Seguro que…"

"Si. Cojeme, _Christopher_"

Aun seguía con sus dudas, pero decidió dejarlas en un segundo plano. Puso el cuerpo de Dante sobre la cama nuevamente, y el quedo de pie, para admirarlo. Su cuerpo era el de todo un hombrecito. Bien formado, con una espalda deliciosa. Irónicamente, se sentía como un zombie al desear morderlo, y eso que el odiaba ese tipo de juegos. Dejar su marca en aquella espalda. Demostrarle al castaño que su cuerpo era solo propiedad Redfield, aunque eso el ya lo sabía. Más debajo de la espalda, tenía un trasero absolutamente delicioso. Dante tenía las nalgas redondas, firmes y abultadas. El castaño poseía uno de los mejores traseros que había tenido el placer de tocar.

Claro, por el otro lado, era igual de maravilloso, su abdomen, pectorales e incluso su miembro, no estaban para nada mal. Tenía unos abdominales que lo único que provocaba era ponerle algo de chocolate derretido, y poder morderlos una y otra vez, arrancándole gemidos. Deliciosos gemidos de placer.

Más arriba, sus pectorales, adornados por esos pequeños pezones. Morderlos era su delirio, pero es que… ¡Joder! No era solo morderlos, era escuchar la voz ronca de Dante soltar gemidos de placer. Eso era lo que lo ponía a millón.

Chris adoraba recordarle al castaño que su cuerpo era simplemente suyo. Y aunque llevaban un año y medio de relación, Dante seguía actuando como la primera vez que se lo dijo. Con vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa picara encantadora.

Lo volvía loco. Era una mezcla de personalidades que no podía definir. Por un lado, estaba el chico atrevido, sin miedo a nada, rebelde, contestón y sarcástico y vulgar como él solo, era el tipo de chico que las verdades las dice a modo de broma, y que cuando recibe una noticia en modo serio, se pone nervioso. Mientras que por el otro lado, estaba un chico cariñoso, que adoraba ser mimado por sus brazos, pero que si se excedía, probablemente lo golpearía con un bate, o cualquier cosa que estuviese cerca. Aquel chico que podía ser tierno y salvaje al mismo tiempo, y que como apodo cariñoso, lo llamaba "_idiota_". Con amor, claro. Era algo muy tierno, a los ojos de Chris.

Dante quedo boca abajo, con la cara pegada al colchón. Flexiono sus rodillas, para dejar sus glúteos levantados.

Apetecible, como siempre.

Aún así, el mismo no soportaba esa actitud. Quería tomar a Chris de la camisa, lanzarlo en la cama y cabalgarlo como un animal. Pero debía contenerse, para complacerlo.

Chris se quito la camisa y los pantalones, por un momento todo aquel cansancio extremo había desaparecido, dándole pasó a la excitación y a la euforia. Se monto en la cama y se situó detrás de Dante, tomando sus glúteos entre sus manos. Los apretó con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido de placer al castaño.

Paso su lengua de extremo a extremo de aquella rosada entrada, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose a jugar con sus testículos. A morderlo con los labios, sin querer apretarlo demasiado. Y Dante solo quería hacerle perder el control con aquellos gemidos que no se molestaba en contener.

Realizo la misma acción un par de veces, hasta que sintió que Dante ya estaba "_lubricado_" perfectamente. Se bajo del colchón, para buscar un condón en su billetera.

"_Christopher_"

"¿Que sucede?"

"Esta vez..." La cara de Dante se pego mas a la almohada, solo separando una parte que dejaba su ojo visible y sus labios despegados de la tela. "Hazlo sin él". No era común una petición como esa viniendo de la boca de Dante, ya que aunque era un poco eufórico, la mayoría del tiempo se preocupaba por su salud… O bueno, solo a veces.

Chris lanzo la cartera lejos, para luego volver a montarse en la cama. El castaño le había hecho el favor de separar sus nalgas, dejando su rosada y mojada entrada expuesta.

Con una de sus manos agarro su pene, para situarlo en la entrada del ano del otro. En busca de apoyo, puso su mano en el hombro del castaño, comenzando a penetrarlo.

El interior de Dante era cálido, y al mismo tiempo era cómodo. No era su primera vez, pero llevaban algunos días sin sexo, por lo cual debía ir con calma.

Chris continúo abriéndose paso en el interior del castaño, pasando cómodamente hasta llegar al límite. Ahí, respiro profundamente.

"¿Listo?"

"Naci listo, _Christopher_"

Y ahí estaba otra vez diciéndole de ese modo, ¿Pero es que acaso lo hacía a propósito? Que le llamara _Christopher_ solo le hacía perder la cabeza, ¿Desde cuándo había pasado de ser el _idiota_, a ser _Christopher_? ¿Acaso había dormido mucho?

Negó con la cabeza, y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del castaño. Dante jadeaba de placer, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando lentamente, y los jadeos del castaño solo aumentaron su intensidad. Dante no era un chico gritón a la hora del sexo, ya que se contenía a mordiscos. Se tenía que morder los labios solo para no sentir su "orgullo" herido. Pero ese día, en serio había sorprendido a Chris.

Dante estaba gimiendo con ganas, liberándolo todo. Sentía su ego inflarse en cantidades abismales.

Después de unos minutos, ambos cuerpos estaban muy mojados por el sudor que les producía estar en aquella habitación tan caliente.

La cintura de Dante tenía marcada los dedos de Chris, al igual que sus hombros y la parte izquierda de su cuello. Chris tenía una fuerza inmensa, y aunque trataba de contenerse, no podía hacerlo del todo bien.

Chris ya daba las últimas estocadas a la próstata del castaño, arrancándole los últimos gemidos que podía soltar.

Al final, ambos se corrieron juntos. El semen de Dante quedo en su mano, mientras que el de Chris quedo desparramado por la espalda baja del otro chico, respirando agitadamente.

Sin quererlo, Chris cayó en la cama, completamente agotado. Dormido al instante.

Pasaron unas horas y de repente, Chris abrió los ojos exaltado, y miro hacia un lado de la cama. Dante no estaba. Miro a su alrededor, sin encontrarlo. Las sabanas estaban limpias, la habitación estaba fresca... Parecía que no había pasado nada en ese cuarto durante horas; incluso tenia ropa puesta.

¿En qué momento se había vestido?

Se levanto de la cama, para buscar a Dante, pero como si hubiese sido invocado, el castaño apareció, con una bolsa en la mano.

"Vaya _idiota_, por fin despiertas"

¿Que acaso el no era hasta hacia unos momentos era _Christopher_?

"¿Como te sientes?"

"La fiebre se me quito a eso de las… No sé, pero se me quito."

"No hablaba de eso específicamente, pero es un alivio que te sientas mejor."

El mayor se cruzo de brazos.

"¿Limpiaste la habitación?"

"Si, antes de salir a comprar. Eres un desastre."

¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

"Oh"

"Bueno, traje unos sándwiches, ¿Quieres uno?"

Chris tomo asiento en la cama. Quizás todo si había sido un sueño, y no había tenido sexo con Dante. Estaba muy confundido.

Dante le paso uno de los sándwiches. Uno de los favoritos de Chris, quien seguía pensando en aquel sueño, y en lo real que había sido. Dante sonrió con picardía, y susurro con voz pasiva

"¿De qué sabor quieres tu bebida, _Christopher_?"

El castaño sonrió.  
Y Chris también lo hizo. Entonces, no todo había sido un sueño.


End file.
